renners_in_de_grote_oorlogfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Dan Flanagan
8 mei 1918 -|- Dan Flanagan Biografie Daniel “''Dan''” Flanagan werd op 19 oktober 1886 geboren in Canterbury als derde zoon van Daniel en Annie (volgens sommige bronnen: Alulie) Flanagan, die afkomstig waren uit Doyleson. Tijdens zijn jeugd kende Flanagan als wielrenner succes op de plaatselijke sportbijeenkomsten. In 1906 nam Daniel Flanagan deel aan de bekende Timaru – Christchurch handicapwegkoers. Ook in de volgende jaren was hij als wegrenner actief met een 25ste plaats in Timaru – Christchurch als resultaat, waarbij toeschouwers hem zelfs van de fiets getrokken hadden. Na een conflict over deelname aan niet-officiële wegkoersen met de League of New Zealand Wheelman met een boete en zes maanden schorsing als gevolg, stopte hij met koersen. Hij ging in de mijnbouw werken voor M.F. Moore te Nukumaru op het North Island. Daniel Flanagan trad in dienst op 3 januari 1917 bij de Tunneling Company van de New Zealand Engineers. Volgens zijn overlijdensadvertentie had hij kort na het uitbreken willen dienst nemen, maar wegens een overaanbod van rekruten voor het Tunneling Corps werd zijn opleiding uitgesteld. Op 16 februari 1917 vertrok hij vanuit Wellington aan boord van de Aparima naar Europa (Plymouth), maar hij liep op zee een bronchitis op en moest naar de ziekenboeg. Terug genezen kwam hij op 2 mei aan in Devonport en in 4 juni 1917 naar Frankrijk te vertrekken waar hij als “Sapper” ingedeeld werd bij de Tunneling Company. Op 30 juni werd hij naar het 37ste Veldhospitaal gestuurd met tonsillitis (ontsteking keelamandelen) om op 15 juli terug te keren naar zijn eenheid. Op 8 oktober werd hij echter opnieuw opgenomen met tonsillitis. Op 28 maart 1918 werd hij met een soort bronchitis naar het 47ste Veldhospitaal overgebracht, maar de dag nadien werd vastgesteld dat hij vermoedelijk mosterdgas had ingeademd. Door zijn medisch verleden was Daniel Flanagan gevoeliger geworden voor longaandoeningen en een maand na de eerste symptomen werd hij op de lijst van zwaar zieken geplaatst met “Broncho Pneumonia” en op 5 mei 1918 overgebracht naar het Algemeen Ziekenhuis nr. 24 te Etaples. Op 32-jarige leeftijd overleed Flanagan op 8 mei 1918 te Etaples (Pas-de-Calais). Hij werd begraven op het militair kerkhof te Etaples (vak LXVII, B 7). In Nieuw-Zeeland wordt hij herdacht op de Leeston-plaquette van het Ellesmere County War Memorial en op een steen aan het familiegraf op het Sydenham Cemetery te Christchurch (Canterbury). Uitslagen 1906 *01-01-1906: 3de in 3de reeks ½-mijl handicapkoers, Ellesmere, Dunsandel Domain *01-01-1906: 3de in finale ½-mijl handicapkoers, Ellesmere, Dunsandel Domain *01-09-1906: deelname Timaru – Christchurch (handicapwegkoers) 1908 *12-12-1908: deelname aan 50-mijl handicap wegkoers, Christchurch – Leeston – Christchurch 1909 *30-10-1909: 25ste Timaru – Christchurch (handicapwegkoers) Bronnen *Soldiers of Selwyn - http://keteselwyn.peoplesnetworknz.info/soldiers_of_selwyn/topics/show/25-daniel-flanagan *New Zealand War Graves Project - https://www.nzwargraves.org.nz/casualties/daniel-flanagan *Auckland War Memorial - http://www.aucklandmuseum.com/war-memorial/online-cenotaph/record/C4898 *Billion Graves - https://billiongraves.com/grave/Daniel-Flanagan/8214894 *Find a grave - https://www.findagrave.com/memorial/30720574/daniel-flanagan *Commonwealth War Graves Commission - https://www.cwgc.org/find-war-dead/casualty/498062/ *Archway (Archives New Zealand) - http://ndhadeliver.natlib.govt.nz/delivery/DeliveryManagerServlet?dps_pid=IE14950514 *Discovering Anzacs - https://discoveringanzacs.naa.gov.au/browse/person/962260 https://discoveringanzacs.naa.gov.au/browse/records/562061 *History on the Hill – Christchurch Remembered - http://www.fsch.org.uk/Pages/HLF_History_Report_2.pdf de:Dan Flanagan en:Dan Flanagan fr:Dan Flanagan Categorie:Nieuw-Zeeland Categorie:Gesneuvelde renners